Coated seeds are practically used for providing uniformly sowing at the mechanical sowing and improving the germination of seeds of agricultural crops.
JP-A No. 8-37818 describes an pesticide-containing coated seed obtained by mixing a coated seed and an pesticide granule. WO2006/103827 describes a granular pesticide composition obtained by fixing a powdery pesticide with a thermosetting resin.